


Death Note one-shots

by reginangoh



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note (Movies), Death Note RPF, Death Note: Another Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Death Note songfic and one-shots. Most of them will be of the Wammy's boys. Please Read and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt dangle the Death Note in front of Light and pulled it away before he can grab it. "Milk it for all it's worth. Make sure you get it first."

Matt hold the Death Note almost affectionately before throwing it into a fireplace in disgust. "The apple of your eye. The rotten core inside."

Matt hold out his arms in a way that's says he's talking about everyone in the world. "We are all prisoners."

Matt gently run his hand through his hair before closing his eyes tightly and hold onto his hair. "Things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here. You know your end is near."

Matt turn around and walk towards a picture of Light as a king while standing over earth full of people looking at him fearfully with his with his hands behind his back. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve."

Matt turns toward the wall at the side with a picture of earth in front of a big 'L', Mello and Near are standing at both sides of earth while L stand behind it, looking like they are protecting earth. "When all is said and done. L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt walk towards Light and gently caress his cheek. "Intoxicated eyes. No longer live that life."

Matt grab both sides of Light's face and stare at him with his blazing blue eyes. "You should have learned by now. I'll burn this whole world down."

Matt push Light aside, making him fall onto his side and walks away from him. "I need some peace of mind. No fear of what's behind."

Matt walks towards another wall with a TV showing Light's meeting with Near in the warehouse. "You think you've won this fight. You've only lost your mind."

Matt looks back at Light with sadness in his eyes at the thought of all those who've lost their lives while trying to bring Kira into justice. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough?"

Matt close his eyes sadly before glaring at Light. "You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done."

Matt smirk as he cross his arms. "L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt's eyes soften sing softly as he turns towards the TV that is showing his and Mello's death. "Hold me down. I will live again. Pull me out. I will break it in. Hold me down. Better in the end. Hold me down."

Matt close his eyes as he lean against the wall as he continues to sing softly, saddened by the thought of all the life that Kira has ruined. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve."

Matt open his eyes before standing tall and proud. "When all is said and done. L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt glare at him as he growl the last part of the song, knowing that he'll need all the help he can get with all the people that wants to hurt him. "Heaven help you. Heaven help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt walk towards Regina and gently stroke her cheek. "You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night. Feeling like this."

Regina gently hold Matt's hand and gently nuzzle his palm. "I just came to say goodbye. Didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine."

Matt look into Regina's eyes as they sing the next part together. "But I know it's a lie."

Matt continues to look into her eyes. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

Matt gently nuzzle her neck. "Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all."

Regina cling onto Matt's shirt as she bury her face in his shirt. "I'm so sick of when they say. It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine."

Matt pull her away slightly, gently hook her chin with his finger as he lift her head up and they stare into each other's eyes as they sing the next part together. "But I know it's a lie."

Matt smile softly. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt hugs her closer and gently kiss her forehead. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me."

Matt gently hold her hands together in his. "The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on. Tonight, tonight."

Matt look into her eyes as he rest his forehead against her's. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt wrap his arms around her again as he whisper into her ear softly. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

Matt close his eyes as he hugs her as close as he can. "I won't let you say goodbye. And I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, away from me." Regina relax and smile as she close her eyes and hugs Matt closer.


End file.
